


Bonus and Coda

by Tean



Series: Pacific War Boys [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: “他希望天堂是爱荷华无垠星空的模样，他希望永恒是麦考伊微笑弹琴的模样。”包括番外/彩蛋/人物表/后记由于AO3不识别脚注，完整注释版本请见SY：http://www.mtslash.org/thread-211900-1-1.html





	1. Chapter 1

What If?

番外

 

吉姆走进维克酒吧。

薇欧娜早已搬去西海岸阳光充足的沙滩养老，山姆则在他入伍前就与妻儿定居在西雅图。詹姆斯·T·柯克只身一人归乡，背着行李袋跳下月台，直奔眼前有人气的居所。

大地太过平稳，空气太过清冽，没有军士等他给出舰长指令，没有破浪前行的引擎轰鸣，他熟悉的东西只有天上的星。

服务生拿过他的外衣与行李，他点头致谢，打量仍是清冷的空间，缘由仍是稀疏的时间，选了前排，点威士忌，询问此处是否可以抽烟。

“没问题，先生。”名牌上标着“快手”的男孩扶正眼镜：“您其实坐在了乐队成员的保留位置，钢琴师休息时会来这缓上一根。”

顺着“快手”指引，吉姆看向舞台，钢琴师倚在舞台侧面和鼓手交谈，干净剪影凸显出眼珠马黛茶般浓郁的绿，活像将生命树的透亮浓缩其中。

“你们的钢琴师，”他试图寻找既视感的来源，“看起来有点眼熟。”

“你认识麦考伊先生？”

“不。”这个名字陌生又古怪熟悉，“我们……并不认识。”

钢琴师此时侧脸来对他挑眉，吉姆一直盯着人家自然缺乏礼貌。他抹过鼻下，冲他摆手，表示友好。

男人回以微笑，走下舞台，到他面前，递出手来。

他慌忙起立握住，希望手心没有出汗。

“刚刚复员，先生？”对方掏出烟盒，自然分他一根，仿佛是老习惯。

“詹姆斯·柯克，”他说，在对方拿火柴时递上芝宝，“叫我吉姆。”

“莱昂纳德·麦考伊。”钢琴师回答，“麦考伊就可以。”

他甚至不知道为何自己脱口而出：“我能叫你莱吗？”

钢琴师看了他一会儿。忽然露出右颊酒窝。

“为什么不，吉姆？”

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

彩蛋

 

废弃童话1

 

从前，渔夫打渔时遇到了一条人鱼。

人鱼说，你是我遇到的第一个人类。我可以满足你一个愿望，但你要付出等量的代价。

但渔夫说他没有什么需要实现的愿望，于是人鱼给了他一条拴着哨子的项链，告诉他如果有一天改变主意了就吹响它。

后来，渔夫的小女儿生病了。他试遍了各种方法，每个医生都说无能为力。

绝望之下，渔夫吹起了哨子。

请你救我的女儿，他许愿。

我要你最珍贵的东西，人鱼说，但是你最珍贵的东西就是你的小女儿，不是吗？把她交给我，她就会活下来。

但渔夫的小女儿说她不想离开父亲。渔夫犹豫了三天三夜，最终没有去找人鱼。

小女儿死亡之后，渔夫陷入了巨大的苦痛。

心死之下，渔夫再次吹响哨子。

请你拿走我的痛苦，渔夫许愿。

那么我要你的快乐，人鱼回答。

渔夫同意后人鱼吻了他的额头。

等男人睁开眼睛后，他不记得自己是谁，也不知道自己为什么会漂在海中。他的船尾有一条人鱼。

你救了我吗，男人问。

人鱼已经消失了。

 

 

废弃童话2

 

从前，有两位王子和狼。

小的王子发誓要杀死他的子民所害怕的狼，但在前往森林里打猎时，他不慎掉下陷阱受伤，被那只狼看到。王子很害怕，他以为狼会吃掉他，但狼望他两眼，叼来了清水和兔子。

王子很感激狼，伤好之后他邀请狼回自己的王国，为他的子民解释真相。

狼没有跟他走。

于是王子每天都来劝说狼。他建了小木屋，最后甚至开始在森林里住。

我不会被你驯化，它看着王子手里的颈圈说，我也不想驯化你。你应该回去做你的王子。

狼说完消失在了森林里。

王子再也没有见到过狼。

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**人物表**

**（不包含历史人物及已在文中给出结局的角色）**

 

 

派克，克里斯托弗。1944年特鲁克战役中被弹片打中脊骨，终生瘫痪。与南波娃共同定居于名称不详的热带小岛。南波娃。于1944年退役，1956年以高龄获得耶鲁大学心理学学士学位，后出版《士兵心理研究——基于太平洋战争的案例讨论》。

 

斯波克。战后留在海军继续发展，与乌胡拉，妮尤塔于1944年结婚，1976退役，官至上将，后于1995年公开了麦考伊医生与柯克中校共同签署的遗嘱。乌胡拉，妮尤塔战后于弗罗里达大学教授语言学，后被聘终身教授。

 

伏赛文，本杰明。战后回西弗吉尼亚旧居，1959年逝世，葬礼有近千人参加。

 

斯科特，“苏格兰人”蒙特格马里。博物馆计划的募捐发起者之一，企业号CV-6被拆解后失去音信。

 

柴科夫，帕瓦。美苏冷战时期回到苏联家乡，后因其反对古拉格遭受政治迫害，逝世于苏联1991年解体后两天。

 

苏鲁，“舵手”。日籍家人在珍珠港事件后被送往中西部某处集中营（名称不可考），本人受军队保护直到1944派克卸职，再无消息。

 

查普尔，克莉丝汀。战后留在海军继续发展，1950年与吉恩·罗瑞成婚，子孙满堂。1966年退役，官至中校。

 

麦本伽，戈尔夫利。战后回家乡纳什维尔的私立诊所行医，后获得1982年拉斯克医学奖。1991年去世。

 

罗森布利，“丑约翰”约翰尼。于中途岛之战牺牲，时年23岁。

 

奥莱利，“快手”韦伯。战后回家乡肯塔基，成为一名速记员，1972年 成立了自己的出版社。

 

索尔，弗兰克。战后回到家乡多佛，成为出租车司机。

 

贝波，贝尔纳黛特。于圣克鲁兹战役中牺牲，时年21岁。

 

朱力，“断腿少校”乔。战后回到密歇里根州，拥有一家五金店。

 

马丁，卢克。战后回到德州自家牧场。

 

黑根，罗姆。战后留在海军继续发展，1982年逝于肺癌，官至少将。

 

洛伦佐，迈克尔。战后回到纽约，与家人一起经营意大利餐厅。

 

李，奈森。于中途岛之战中牺牲，时年20岁。

 

“维克先生”。1943年关闭维克酒吧，在迈阿密投资多家赌场。每当有老兵光顾，他都会请上一轮酒，“为了那些没回来的男孩。”他说。

 

“尤金”。1943年辞去钢琴师一职，后死于毒品滥用。

 

甘特，罗伯。战后留在海军，于冲绳岛对战中牺牲。时年21岁。

 

纽特，克拉克。战后回到盐湖城，拥有一家杂货店。

 

钱皮，保罗。战后回到波士顿大学继续攻读法学，后成为当地著名律师。

 

李嘉图，斯蒂芬。作为乒乓球比赛选手参加1948年奥运会，成为职业运动员。

 

波特，舍尔。于吉尔伯特群岛闪电战中牺牲，时年49岁。

 

胡立根，麦克。战后从外科医生转职为药剂师。

 

贝塔朗菲，布鲁斯。于冲绳岛战役中牺牲，时年30岁。

 

芳婷，玛利亚。战后移民至加拿大，再无音信。

 

加图，哈尔。于亨德森机场保卫战中牺牲，时年42岁。

 

杜平，马拉奇。战后回家乡塞勒姆，于1950年出版个人回忆录：《传奇E与她的孩子们》。

 

费德勒，维内托。于雷伊泰湾战役中牺牲，时年29岁。

 

朱兰，阿兰。战后回家乡里士满，在学院毕业后成为中学数学教师。

 

汤姆森，桑尼。于圣克鲁兹战役中牺牲，时年19岁。

 

皮尔斯，利普。诺曼底登陆日跳伞时飞机被子弹击中坠毁，被列为失踪人员。

 

韦伯，乔治。与伊丽莎白，蒂娜于1943年结婚，有二女。战后回到密苏里的皮鞋厂工作。伊丽莎白，蒂娜。战后成为家庭主妇，其缝纫技艺在当地十分有名。

 

托马斯，D。于塞班岛攻坚战中牺牲，时年20岁。

 

坎贝尔，杰克。在坐船回美国途中自杀，时年18岁。

 

泰勒，康纳尔。战后从事公共卫生事业，1956年死于种族歧视谋杀。

 

布莱克，塞穆尔。1942年因感染死亡，年仅17岁。

 

维尔奇，尼克。于圣克鲁兹战役中失踪。

 

纽曼，刘易斯。于吉尔伯特群岛战役中受伤，不治身亡，时年20岁。

 

波特曼，丹。战后回到底特律，成为汽修工。

 

德鲁克，艾德。1947年退役，与费德勒，巴德在布鲁克林开办“巴德艾德”咨询公司。费德勒，巴德，1946年退役，后通过警校考试成为当地侦探，由于不满上司在一年后辞职。二人均终身未婚。

 

杰瑞米，G。于塞班岛攻坚战中牺牲，时年16岁。

 

申农，“闪电”阿尔，于1988年退役，官至少将。

 

圣吉，威廉。于雷伊泰湾战役中牺牲，时年23岁。

 

沃森斯基，约瑟夫。战后回到家乡哈里斯堡，移民法国，成为小有名气的演员。

 

霍德思，雅各布。于特鲁克战役中失去双腿，在医院中自杀。

 

迪斯拉夫，科林。战后回到明苏里达，成为商船船长。

 

山多尔，亨利。1945年心脏病去世。

 

希里安，约瑟夫。于冲绳岛对战中牺牲，身中17枪。时年25岁。

 

“木屑”。吱！

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**后记**

 

 

Everything that starts, must end.

 

这个故事开始于一个问题，“如果叛变，怎样才算控制一艘船呢？”，作为一个好军白，我去问了潜水艇太太这个白痴问题，然后她说，好想吃企业号星舰×航母啊。塞过我《怒海争锋》的安利之后，她表示搞搞英国海军也很不错，毕竟怒海里的船长和医生也是对没眼看的CP。

“可是我只对二战比较熟。”

由于父亲对于二战历史的兴趣，我跟他看过不下5遍《血染雪山堡》，一起打过《重返德军总部》里的僵尸，零星在电视上挑的各式纪录片数都数不清。不过他的兴趣局限于纳粹德国，我的兴趣局限于欧洲战场，所以当看完以航母为主角讲述的太平洋战争，我感觉有什么地方被填充完整了——那晚愣是没睡着。

有生之年想写的故事不过罗马角斗士AU，二战AU，以及雨果先生笔下的巴黎。在只差一个二战AU的时候，企业号，以及Mckirk满足了这个机会。

 

同人，是故事。环境，人物，情节。

二战AU的环境使PWB不免含有庞大亦真亦假的历史细节，文中只注释出一处作为例引，是我故意为之。当你注意到人物表司考提部分中所提到的拆解企业号，从而去查阅真实历史资料，自中得到的乐趣可能比阅读本身还多。

而关于人物，一开始柯克的设定是舰长，直到最后一刻才改成飞行员。一是舰长好忙没有时间谈恋爱（不是），二是派克也是个极重要的角色。JTK的性格糅合了09和STB开始，医生糅合了AOS和TOS（一开始想设定成吹萨克斯，不过似乎钢琴更好些），又加了更多issues，因此显得OOC，是一开始我和两位小伙伴说我觉得写下去没意思的原因，也是为何第一部SaS的0005与0006那么突兀的原因（当时是想写完就弃坑）

舰桥成员除了苏鲁基本都有戏份（虽然很少）。由于这个AU苏鲁先生的身份比较尴尬，于是仅仅提过一嘴“舵手”，其戏份由OC神父弥补。

假装自己是第三人称的第一人称视角使得角色受限于自己的认知，且不会提及绝对真实。比如麦考伊直到柯克在平安夜指出手会颤抖的问题前，都没有对这个信息进行任何透露。

在第二部PaB中，角色受限的视角有所放松，偶尔一两句会提及角色本不当知晓的内容，是想要表达由于第一部SaS结尾二人以及互通心意，因此他们的边缘相对融合，不再是孤独的个体。

另外关于视角在二位主角之间的切换，一是因为它确实为文章本身注入了新的活力，让我能够在第一部SaS 0006之后写下去；二是因为我一直希望CP双方在各种意义上是平等的；三是因为这样提供了更多的谜题。

主角二位的性格变化在第二部PaB中才十分明显。JTK在第一部的战斗开始还会说“平安归来，伙计们”，而在最后圣克鲁兹战争中，死去两位同僚他仅回答“明白”；医生在中途岛时“不想抗争”，他在最后却提及战争的诗意；个中也同样隐藏了大量信息。

情节方面，由于我对冰山文学的爱好，不喜欢说一句废话，以及写了1000能删400的癖好，其实在很多地方处理得并不得当。短篇冰山很好，然而一到万字以上的东西，冰山其实是很捉急的。分了一二部因为之间衔接生硬，每次只看两章会好些。

也由于冰山，暗示隐喻明喻还有其他奇怪的东西尽管一贯而终，在某些部分算得上晦涩，埋下的梗也只是挑了重点注释。

比如Jocelyn 是个男女通用的名字，因此柯克才会说“乔塞林”而非“乔瑟琳”。再比如维克酒吧在DSN系列中是电脑模拟程序，因此番外篇是幻觉（如果你认为JTK已死。这也是我原本想定的结局，后来才变为开放ending），也是平行宇宙真实（如果存在一个退休舰长！JTK与钢琴师！骨的宇宙）。

解构再重构的过程，是我希望这篇文能带给你的第三样东西。

 

写作的过程也是作者于生活的加工，本质十分私人。人物身上多少会有作者的影子。这个故事里我放进了太多自己。让它独一无二，也让它——对我来说——太过真实。

我永远写不出第二篇这样的故事。也不会再写。

 

另外一些可能的答疑：

为什么没有用Bones而是“莱”？首先是因为Sawbones这个梗我已经用过，不想再重复自己；二是因为实在没有信达雅的翻译。

时间上的bug？第二部PaB的0011和0012之间确实存在，另外的时间线bug可以忽略（或你希望挖得更深）。

 

谢谢AO3，SY，以及微博上陪伴这篇的小伙伴，非常，非常感谢,我记得你们每一位的ID。对于我来说，实时交流无比珍贵。万千言语无法表达，鞠躬比心。希望你喜欢这个本不该开始，也自然没有结束的故事。

 

那么最后，是一个关于结束的问题。

就算不提Mckirk之间包括阶级在内的无数差异，除了战争之外无处可去的医生和心有战争之外才可安息怪物的JTK，如若不是战争年代，真的还有可能在一起吗？

回答过这个问题，你会明白为什么我删去了番外扩写的一万字，以及童话/寓言的真正含义。

故事，是谎言的真实。

 

 

 

感谢阅读到这里的你，希望能吃到你的repo :)

 

 

 

 

Yours always,

图钉/Tean

16.11.11

 

 

 

 

It’s true. It’s a lie. It’s story.

 


End file.
